The Traveler
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: An accident brought them together. Now the world will try to tare them apart. Only they can save each other. Yoai. Sesshomaru/Sephiroth Request fic. Renamed
1. Flowing through life

A World all our own

**A/N: This was a request by CidAngel'sTears. I hope you all enjoy! This is my first time making a cross over!! Please enojoy!!**

I walked through my life like it was all a blur. Never stopping to observe what was going around me really. I did as I was told, when I was told. I listened to what was said to me. I obeyed when I was told to kill someone. Save someone and even other things that normal beings could not because of their weak power levels and because they didn't have the heart to. People said that I am a big hero. A hero is someone made by the media. I was made by Shin-Ra. Well, I was born in Shin-Ra. I have a great memory. I remember all kinds of things from 7 months sense my birth to now. Now as in 25 years sense my birth.

When I sit alone in the dark, I think of everything I can from the first 7 months of my life to now. Sometimes I think about how I was always very aware of everything that went on around me. I remember once walking through a large park with Gast because I needed to get out of the building. Or at least that's what Gast told me to get me out of the science lab and away from the tests. I was, am, always watched and tested on. So many tests caused me to be on a certain medication, that was made specifically for me so that I can function properly.

When I say that, I mean that if I don't get my shots every 7 times a month then weird things happen. Sometimes major influxes in power or sudden shortage. On unlucky days I will get like the common cold that instantly becomes deadly. Well, Hojo says it's a possibility. I've never been sick before, not in all 25 years of my life. Weird, I know. It doesn't bother me though. From seeing people being sick, it must suck. I'll go without getting sick, thank you. I'm not a germ a phobic. I'd just rather not get sick because it may be strong enough to kill me. It has to be if I do get sick. If you ask me, if I get sick even if I had my shot, I think I deserve to die. That would be one strong virus.

I sat on my bed with just a towel around my waist. I look at myself in the mirror. My skin looked flawless even with my super sensitive eyes. I touched where my appendix should be. Smooth abb. I was stabbed there not even 3 hours ago by Genesis. Cut deep. Now it looks like I wasn't even touched. I felt a small headache rise up. I need my shot, now that I'm thinking about it. I'd better get changed and go get my dose.

With one last look in the mirror I quickly change and put my cufflinks on. Masume safe inside awaiting for my command to fight another fight. I walked to the mirror again. I make my part with the comb and brush through it a few times. No knots. I separate my bangs and walk over to door. My hair still soaked. Ehh... it'll dry.

I march strongly and proudly down the hall. People watching as I walk by. Typical. People never change even if I've even stopped to talk to them they still see me as a wonder of the world. People always say being in the limelight is what they have always wanted and that I'm lucky that I was given the chance to be one that always stood in the direct shot. It's not as glamorous as it would seem. Some people soak up the attention. I can't tell why, though. People always watching you, no matter where you are.

Sometimes I wonder if I could really kick a child in public and they would like Crucify the poor child because he was 'unworthy'. I don't know. Something to think about.

I walk into the science lab. Most stop to look over at me. Doesn't end, I'm telling ya. One of the employees whispered to Hojo so he turned to me. He cupped his hands together and walked toward me. "Ahh Sephiroth. Come for your shots, I assume." he said with that annoying voice of his. I nodded calmly. "Yes Professor." I try to keep it short and sweet. "Any symptoms?" he asked me as he went to prepare the needle. "Just a headache." I shrugged it off. He nodded and came back to me with a needle with a light grey liquid inside.

I pulled up the sleeve on my left arm. My fighting arm. For him to see the vein that just about disappears beneath my elbow. The tip of the needle is a small part of Masume before it was fully finished being crafted. It's the only thing, so far that we know of, that can penetrate my skin. He carefully injected the grey liquid into my blood stream. I felt the headache being soothed away in a matter of minutes. One of the scientists took the vile away. I rolled my sleeve down.

"So, what are you working on, Professor?" I asked nonchalantly. Don't be mistaken! I really don't care. It's always polite to ask. Besides what could it hurt? Other then him using big words even I don't understand, and killing off brain cells of mine. Ehhh... I have a lot to spare. Besides sometimes he has things that actually interest me.

"I'm working on a time machine." he said as he started to type out equations on the computer. A time machine? I thought. "Interesting...." I murmured. Hojo nodded still looking at the computer. "Indeed." he said half- heartedly. In the middle of the room was two large pillars. They looked life a goal post. All except the wires running into them that is creating a small electric current that isn't strong enough to kill a human. It may hurt like a bitch but wouldn't kill them, it would appear.

I didn't realize that I took a step toward it till I noticed Hojo looking at me with a raised eyebrow. He was kneeled down slightly like he was going to pick something up, but stopped midway. I blinked. I looked forwards to see a pencil sliding a little ways off. I must have kicked it. Oops. "I'll get it." I said lowly and walk toward it. I leaned down and was about to pick up the pencil when I heard, "I figured out what the problem was Professor! It's x37! Not x36!" said a female voice, then I heard a button being clicked it was entered in the computer.

I looked up to see the small electric line become a super serge. Enough to fry the skin off a SOLDERs bone. I froze. Was it out of fear? No. I'm not scared. Something was calling me toward it, even knowing the dangers. When has the fact it's dangerous ever stop me? My floated toward it.

Masume silently begged to get closer to the pillars. Silently promising that I would be ok. Not that changed anything. The serge of the electricity sounded like a thousand birds were chirping in my ears. Raddling through my head. I almost wanted to turn and flea from the room. Almost. But next thing I know I was walking toward the pillars. "Mr. Sephiroth!" I heard a chorus of people cry out at once. I couldn't stop, I was already halfway through. It felt like I had blinked, and when I opened my eyes I was in a forest, with large healthy trees.

I turned around when the two pillars and the whole science lab once was to see a large tree in it's place. Something about this tree was so mystical. Masume was basically silently begging to get closer. Where did everyone go? Where am I now?

**A/N: How was that? Let me know what you think, besides I do do requests, like this one. Got one? Let me know. Please rate and review! Have a good day!**


	2. He best not forget

A world of our own

**A/N: I don't know what people think of this yet, no one is saying much, please enjoy though.**

I just stood there dumbly. Why? Because I don't know where I am. Where the hell am I suppose to go? Or do? I stare at the tree. Finally walking toward it. I stuck my hand out and touched the bark. I could sorta feel it through my gloves. Masume pulses. I look down as it presents itself automatically to my hand.

I should just wait for someone to come and get me, but that would be so unlike me. Besides, if they knew how to get here, they would have come already. So for the time being, I'm screwed.

I step away from the tree and turn around to survey the area. Trees. Trees and more trees. Oh! Look over there! Is that a bush I see? Good thing, if I get bored of trees, there will always be a bush for me to talk to. Other then that, I am completely alone.

Something moves behind me.

Or am I?

"Die, Human!" Screams a voice. Deep and low, like a thousand voices at once. I turn around quickly and flick my wrist and then it passes me by. I keep my self tense for a moment longer before standing tall.

"Dumb beast." I mummer. I hear as it rips in half, as a delayed reaction, and falls to the ground. It lets out one last moan of pain before falling completely silent. Usually, I would look to see what I killed, but frankly I don't care enough for the foolish beast. It could have lived longer had it not been dumb enough to attack me. Let alone have a battle cry to notify me that it was there, not that I was unaware of it's presents.

"Wow, that was quick thinking." says a small voice. I look around for the source. Looking left then right then left again. No one. "Down here." says the voice. I look down and there stood a 2 foot tall fox like thing wearing cloths with no shoes and hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Shippo!" calls a woman's voice. A woman in all black and red armor comes from the forest, a little two tailed cat following her loyally. A man what would be assumed as a Monk from the ancient times, follows after the woman. "Where is the demon?" the woman asks coming to a stop, eyeing me suspiciously. I stare back blankly.

"He tried to sneak up on this guy but he cut it down before it could get close enough." the little fox thing -Shippo- says. He points to Masume. Greenish black blood is on the part of the blade where I struck the "demon". It looks harmless enough. I flick my wrist and the blood on Masume splatters on the grass.

The fact that there is even grass means that I'm not longer in Midgar, then there is to put forth the fact of a talking fox thing, and suspitious pair of people and a two tailed cat. If that's not slightly out of the ordinary, I don't know what is.

"Is that so?" The woman says doubtfully. A large boomerang perched on her back, her muscles tense. The man stops next to the woman.

"Do you feel that strange aura?" he asks, skillfully. But I heard it, I always hear, see, smell, and touch everything around me in different ways.

"Yes, but it's not demonic." she says. "Well, it is.... but it's not." she whispers. The man nods.

"More of both, but not like Inuyasha's, more of like a mix of something." the man agrees. I close my eyes. It tires me when people talk of me like I'm not even there. Now, that's just disrespectful.

Masume pulses and I send it back into my cuff-link. I turn away from them, and look at the large tree again.

"Wow! It's gone!" Shippo says, sounding like a little child.

"If you will excuse me." I say and start walking. My eyes trained on mountains that are just in view from over the trees.

Something is there, I know it is.

**********

After some few hours of walking, I find that this place is crawling with these 'demons' as those people had called them. They are like the monsters from back home, just given the ability to talk.

Down the path, I spot a little girl. She was harmlessly digging up mushrooms. I intended to just walk by her, no problem, but she turned around when I was right behind her and screamed. When she stopped, she looked at me confused.

I find that I stopped walking. I was going to apologise for scaring her, when I hear something jumping into the air, and the familiar sound of medal slicing through the sound barrier. A challenge?

I spin around skillfully and whip out Masume. Two sordws clash. One with the intent to kill quickly, the other to defend. For a moment, nothing moves, the whole forest grows silent. In that time, I study the man before me.

Long white hair, true white, not silver like my own. Yellowish golden eyes, dog like. A long giant white hairball on his shoulder, and a crescent moon upon his forehead.

Just as I had done, I can see him studing me as well.

I tense my muscles and shove him away. He skids to a stop and stares me right in the eye, a challenge of dominance. Something, I never loose. I am a top dog, and not just that, but pack leader. He best not forget this.

**A/N: Some people showed intrest, not as much as I would like, but please rate and review! Have a good day.**


	3. Who is she?

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh it's been so long since I updated. I just checked my stories and am so surprised how many people like this and want it to continue. I'm so sorry for the wait, you guys.**

**Word count: 1,903**

**Dedicated to: CidAngel'sTears**

A challenge.

Sephiroth will never admit it aloud, but that was his first impression of his opponient. There isn't many people that Sephiroth can say that about. He knew he wasn't on Gaia, so he expect something different. He is continuously surprised by the different types of "demons" and all of the supernatural things that they can do, but nothing overly impressive. Some "demons" put up a good fight, most didn't. This one, this one stands firm and fights with his grace, Genesis's ferosity, and Angeal's brute strength.

If nothing else, this one is a challenge.

"Why are you hostile?" Sephiroth asks, curiosity getting the better of him. He parries the white haired man's attack. The other lands a few feet away in a very uniqe stance. A very powerful and elegant stance. "Did I enter you territory?" Then, a thought accured to him. "Or, was it the girl's scream?"

"Oh?" a little squeak comes from behind a tree safely away from the fighting and a brown haired girl pokes her head out, catches cat-like blue eyes and ducks behind the tree again.

Sephiroth lowers his blade, noticing that the other will probably not answer, he turns away. "Well, this is merely a misunderstanding. I meant your child no harm, I will be leaving."

With that, Sephiroth sends Masamune away. The silver haired man turns back toward the mountains, wondering where the allure was. How could it be there one moment and then gone the next?

"She is not my child," a deep, monotoned voice stops Sephiroth.

The General turns back to the mysterious man. His eyes once again running over the other, but this time seeing all the things he didn't notice before. The long claws, the slightly over-grown fangs, the purple markings and then noticable lack of a left arm. It never occured to Sephiroth til just now but this guy has to be a demon.

"My apologies." Sephiroth tips his head polietly like he's seen Tseng do so many times when he gets a ripped a new one by the President.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" the little girl steps out from behind the tree.

Sephiroth watches as this "Lord Sesshomaru" sheaths his sword and watches him with golden eyes. A hint of intrest in those depths.

"What are you?" The demon asks.

Sephiroth looks at him with a sideways look. "I am... me. What are you?"

Sesshomaru blinks slowly with a tilt of his head at Sephiroth, in an almost confused action. "I am Sesshomaru, Dai Youkai of the Western lands."

Sephiroth has to admit that that seems like an impressive title, if he had any idea what a Dai Youkai was. But he does have a feeling that it's some kind of lord or leader of the land. This must be the western lands. That would explain why the little girl called him lord, but what does that make her? His servent?

Sephiroth dismisses that as quickly as it comes to him. He has never seen a master rush to a servents aid like that. This place is very primative in comparison to the time he's used to, so maybe it's like the old days that Sephiroth read about in one of the many books his father gave to him. Maybe she is his betrothed or will be.

Realizing that golden eyes are still watching him, waiting for an introduction as well, Sephiroth introduced himself. "I'm Sephiroth, General of the Shinra Army."

A spark of interest. "A general? If you lead this army it must be powerful, but this is the first I've heard of it." Sesshomaru adjusts his stance to one less defencive, more comfortable. It seems whatever threat they seem to have posed to the other, has waned now that they have struck conversation. Part of Sephiroth is intrigued.

"That doesn't surprise me." Sephiroth says and leaves it at that. He's got a feeling that Hojo's time machine worked. He has to be in the past. These people are like a more primitive form of Wutai.

"Hello," the little girl runs up to Sephiroth, no longer threatened by the silver haired man. "I'm Rin."

Sephiroth looks down at the small girl, no older than eight. "Greetings, I am Sephiroth."

"I'm sorry I screamed," she continues. "You startled me." She considers something. "You look a lot like Lord Sesshomaru. Are you an inu youkai like InuYasha?"

"Inu youkai?" Sephiroth echos. "I'm unaware of what an Inu Youkai is."

Rin looks surprised, Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow. "Lord Sesshomaru is an Inu Youkai."

"Is that a demon?" Sephiroth asks, suddenly feeling very silly. These words sound Wutinian. He never learned Wutai's language, he figured he didn't need to kow what they were saying when he was killing them. He guessed and left it at that. Now he wishes he paid more attention.

"I am a dog demon," Sesshomaru says. "I am an Inu Youkai."

"A dog demon?" This InuYasha and Sesshomaru are demons of the dog variety? Weird. "And you are a Dai Youkai."

Sesshomaru nods. "Demon lord."

Sephiroth piles that away in random shit that will probably never be used again, folder in his head and files it away. "And what's a hanyou?"

"A mutt," Sesshomaru says chippedly and Sephiroth immediately sense that it's a delicate topic and looks down to the little girl.

"Is that half human half demon?" Rin nods and Sephiroth shakes his head. "No, I am human."

Rin looks up into his cat like eyes. "Your eyes don't look very human. They look almost like a cats. Are you hanyou?"

"No," He repeats himself. "I am human. Completely."

Rin looks like she doesn't believe it but she doesn't call him out on it. He would have no defence other than that he just is. Sure, he's abnormal for a human by their standers but he is a SOLDIER. He's stronger, faster, and because of who his father is; smarter. But once again, he doesn't expect them to understand that.

"I should go, pardon." Sephiroth turns and heads on down the path, listening to his footsteps; the dirt crunching beneath his boots.

Even though he knows he's human. A part of him can't help but wonder. He was always told that his eyes were merely a birth defect but it's so strange. An extra arm? Sure, that's a wild birth defect but not uncommon in the defect department. But slitted pupils? No one else has that. Just him.

Sephiroth is the Demon of Wutai.

That causes said demon to chuckle dryly. Ironic how people claim him to be a demon, yet now he meets a real one that looked like he was thinking the same thing. Does he really seem like a demon?

The sun sets when Sephiroth finds a tree to sit under. He's slept out in the wild without a tent before, but never alone. Angeal and Genesis were usually with him or he was surrounded by SOLDIERs and Infantrymen and the noise that follows them. Even if he didn't ever say much to any of them, the noise was still a sorce of comfort.

Now there is nothing but an aching silence. A silence that reminds him that there is no one here for him. He's completely alone.

Sephiroth lays his head back against the bark of the tree, closing his eyes. Is it really smart to sleep out in the open like this? He wonders but as far as he can tell, nothing is too smart around here. With the exception of maybe Sesshomaru. But something is extremely odd about that Inu Dai Youkai, or was that even right? Sephiroth's head hurts from the sun.

Usually there is no sun in Midgar and he never spend much time outside. He's regretting that a bit, now.

Sephiroth opens his eyes and looks in the direction he originally came from. He wonders when Shinra will come through and take him back to Gaia of the future. Hojo must be loosing his mind, wondering if his "precious" Sephiroth is safe and sound.

Sephiroth sighs. He hasn't the shadies doubt in the world that his father loves him. He knows that he does. But Hojo doesn't know how to express it and now, after years of the lack of expressed love, Sephiroth just feels empty. And now, alone.

Pulling his knees up, Sephiroth drapes his arm across them and watches the darkening forest. He can hear the life around him. Animals or more likely, demons breath and the shift around through the forest. He can hear low rumbles, hisses, sliding across the floor, crunching of bones and so much more. There is very little that Sephiroth's sense don't pick up.

With a tired sigh, Sephiroth closes his eyes. He keeps himself awake by whispering about what he learned about this world and how he's going to present it to the President when he gets back to the Shinra tower. Suddenly, he notices that all other noise in the forest stops and that makes his eyes snap open. The forest only gets quiet when a predator is near.

As if to prove a point, the sound of footsteps resonate in his ear, not even trying to mask it's approach.

"Sephiroth?"

"Rin," Sephiroth watches as the small girl emerges from the darkness, her hands in front of her chest. "What are you doing here? Will Sesshomaru be displeased that you left his side?" Sephiroth asks, still under the impression that the small girl is to be Sesshomaru's bride. Or what's the term they use for dogs?

Rin stops, as if she didn't think about that. "Yes," she answers quietly. "But lord Sesshomaru always says for me to do as I wish."

"And you left him in search of me?" Sephiroth asks incredious. Who was this child?

Rin nods. "You looked lonely."

"Lonely?" Sephiroth echos again. He shakes his head. "Please, you misunderstand. As well placed as I'm sure you are, I am under no pretences, lonely." Sephiroth sniff. Can people of the past read minds? How in the world can a little girl know that?

"Oh," she lowers her head for a moment before looking back up at him. "You looked... just like I did a long time ago." Almost like an after thought, she adds, "Before I met lord Sesshomaru."

Sephiroth grunts, closing his eyes. "I see. Speaking of, shouldn't you be returning to him?"

"Yes," she says softly. "Will you take me back?"

Baffled by such a request, Sephiroth nods slowly. Who _is _this girl?

So, Sephiroth gets up from his comfortable spot against the tree, silently hoping he'll remember where this tree was, he follows the small girl through the forest, wondering why it is so quiet.


	4. Home

**Author's Note: Holy cow! It has been way too long! I am so sorry everyone! Please enjoy and forgive me for the wait.**

**Word count: 2,192**

**Dedicated to: CidAngel'sTears**

Sephiroth has spent so much time dealing with teenage boys and young adults to the roughest military men there is, that the presence of an innocent young girl makes him feel awkward, almost out of place. Sephiroth is, by no means, uncomfortable, he just doesn't know what to say to a child moreso a little girl.

So, Sephiroth opted to do what he would normally do when he doesn't know what to say; stay silent.

"Sephiroth, are you sure you aren't a demon?" Rin asks, looking up at him from where she walks comfortably at his side. For barely knowing him, she got chummy awfully fast. Is she very sheltered or feel he is no threat to her? Either way both notions are irresponsible. She should always be aware of who she is with and what they are doing at all times. Best way to keep safe.

"Sephiroth?"

The General blinks out of his line of thought. "Yes?"

"I asked if you were sure you weren't a demon," Rin laughs, her little voice like gentle music in his ears. Sephiroth thought he didn't like music.

"positive," Sephiroth grunts, eyes scanning the forest. Just because this girl feels safe it doesn't mean he can let his guard down. "I am, by no means of the word, a demon."

The moment Sephiroth said it, he wondered if that was really true. His enemies thought him a demon. But in the literal sense? No, no, demons do not exist in his time. A part of Sephiroth doesn't believe that.

"Rin, why have you sought me out?" Sephiroth finally asks. "How does my state of being be of any concern of yours?"

"'State of being'?" Rin repeats. "What's that?"

Sephiroth falters. He definitely doesn't know how to talk to children. "Why does my feelings bring concern from you?"

Rin looks even more confused. "What?"

Sephiroth, growing even more frustrated, tries for a third time, "Why do you care for my feelings? How did it become a stresser to your own?"

"Oh!" Rin smiles. "You remind me of Lord Sesshomaru. You both look very lonely. I don't understand your second question, though."

Sephiroth sigh, even though she unknowingly answered his last question he still feels the stress of this entire situation weighing down on him. Who was this Sesshomaru demon anyway? Why would he let his betrothed-if that's even what she is to him-just walk about on her own in the near night time?

"We're close now," Rin says happily. "You'll get to meet Ah-Un and Master Jaken! Come on!" With a girlish giggle she breaks off into a run deeper into the forest, even in the dark Sephiroth keeps a close eye on the young girl. All he can hear is the silence of the forest around them. There must be a predator near.

Sephiroth follows the young girl into a small break in the trees leading into a small circle of open land where it appears their camp has been made. Sephiroth takes in the occupants with a bit of confusion.

There _was _no other occupants.

Immediately, Sephiroth grows suspicious as the girl moves to the middle of the camp, by the dim fire nearing the end of it's life.

"Rin, where is Sesshomaru?" Sephiroth asks.

Rin sways back and forth slowly, her hair whooshing across her back. Then she stops. "I don't know." The swaying starts again before the forest fills with sound. Rin spins around. "Wake up!"

Sephiroth shoots to his feet, heart pounding, eyes scanning the dark forest. The noises of the forest roaring in his ears.

Once Sephiroth regains his bearings, he lowers back against the tree. Maybe sleeping wasn't the best idea. He runs a hand through his hair, smoothing down the frayed strands. He felt like a cat in that sense, having to smooth down his ruffled fur.

"When will Shinra arrive?" Sephiroth wonders aloud, spending the rest of the night watching and listening to the world around him.

* * *

Sephiroth hates the forest. He hates the sounds. He hates the smells. He hates the inhabitants.

Sephiroth absolutely _hates _the forest.

Not only has he been walking in circles, but he's fought and killed just about every single demon this forest has thrown at him. Usually, Sephiroth doesn't mind killing monsters but these demons are grating at his nerves.

"Die pathetic human" this.

"Worthless human" that.

If another demon insults him for his spieces, he might go ballistic.

So, with some low even breathing, Sephiroth continues his impromptu journey around the forest. A part of Sephiroth wants to go and explore, see what Gaia of the past was once like, but the more prominent part of him knows he should stay close so he can be here when Shinra comes through to get him.

Smoke immediately fill Sephiroth's lungs, sending him into a coughing fit, eyes watering. He can hear screaming off in the distance. Something big must be burning and, with the sounds of screaming, Sephiroth is guessing that it must be a town.

With no other motivation but to stop this, Sephiroth follows the smoke trail out of the forest and into a large plain. A village in the distance, smoke funneling into the sky from the town. The screams are louder.

Sephiroth's baser instincts to protect kick in and he summons Masamune to his hand and charges toward the burning village with nearly unmatched speed. A large centipede-like demon is killing the humans of the small village, laughing sadistically as they scream and run in terror.

It wraps it's long body around a man and constricts until the bones in his torso crack and give under the pressure. The man screams in pain for just a moment before falling deathly still. It tosses him away carelessly as it moves on to it's next victim, setting it's sights on a young woman trying desperately to scramble to her feet but she continues to trip on her long kimono.

Her wail of fear upon seeing the demon approaches gives Sephiroth the boost he needs to leap into the air and soar near fifty feet before landing on the demon's back and with a single twitch of his blade, cutting the beast in half, a spray of blood coating the young woman as she stares on, dumbstruck.

All of the frozen villagers stare on anxiously, watching the unmoving body of the centipede demon as if it could somehow put itself back together again and resume it's attack on their small village. There was a few moments of silence before one man reaches out to poke the lifeless body with his bow. When the demon didn't move, he smiles up at Sephiroth.

"It's dead. You killed it. Thank you so much!"

Sephiroth tips his head, showing the respect that has been bred into him since he was young. He felt like it was not his place to accept thanks for merely doing what he had been made to do. He protects the innocent, so long as they don't stand in the way of Shinra's goals.

"No thanks, required. I am merely doing as any man of power should when dealing with... that in which is beneath him," Sephiroth says, glancing down at the centipede demon with disgust.

"Please, let us show you our thanks!" a woman calls, moving forward along with all the other people, all wanting to get to see their savior.

An old man with graying hair and wrinkled skin moves to the front of the group. "Please, let us show you our thanks. That is my daughter you just saved, I wish to show you my gratitude."

Usually, Sephiroth wouldn't accept, but the idea of not having to deal with the demons of the forest, at least for a bit, seems near heavenly. Besides, Sephiroth is still close enough that he will be able to hear if Shinra shows up for him. A part of Sephiroth can't believe it's takeing so long for them to come and get him. Something must be going on back home.

So Sephiroth stays in the little village to finally be able to relax.

* * *

"Hey, it's that weird guy from earlier!" a somewhat familiar voice says later that evening.

Sephiroth glances over his shoulder to see, what he now knows is a fox demon. What was it's name? There is the two humans from before too. And the two tailed cat. But now there is another human girl and a boy, who has strange ears and white hair.

Sephiroth is right outside the small village, looking out over the large plain, enjoying the peace and natural sounds of the world around him, something he could never get while in Midgar. Sephiroth was never one for nature but it was one of the main things he liked about being in Wutai. He understands that there is far more to the world than Midgar and it's smoky, mako-tasting air.

"Fox demon," Sephiroth greets. The name of said demon slipping from his mind.

"Hey," the demon pouts cutely, hopping up to the new girl's shoulder. "I'm Shippo."

"Shippo," Sephiroth greets again. "A pleasure to see you in good health."

Shippo blinks in honest confusion. "Eh...?"

"Do you remember me?" The monk says kindly, that look of suspicion still at the edges of his voice, but his face portrays nothing. "I'm Miroku."

Sephiroth nods slowly. "Yes, I do remember you offering your name to me before. Although I must say, much has happened in this past couple of hours that has caused my memory to grow a tad fuzzy- for lack of a better word."

The cat meows happily.

"That's Kirara," Shippo says.

Sephiroth glances down at the two tailed cat. "Cat."

Kirara meows again.

The girl tilts her head to the side. "Huh, well, I'm Sango."

"Kagome," the new girl says, a smile on her face, but her eyes scan his body, noting his clothing. Sephiroth must admit, the clothes this young girl is wearing reminds him of the school uniforms the young Vice-President is constantly "complaining" about. The girl nods to the white haired man glaring at Sephiroth. "Don't mind Inuyasha, he's not very friendly."

"Inuyasha," Sephiroth smiles lightly. "The hanyou. Sesshomaru's brother. Yes, I see that you will be as pleasent company as your brother."

Inuyasha glares harder with those familiar golden eyes. "Hey! I ain't anything like that damn Sesshomaru! Who the hell do you think you are, anyway?"

Sephiroth blinks, confused by the venom. "How rude," he mumbles.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snaps. "Why do you have to be so mean to everyone?"

Inuyasha just grunts, gives her a glare, before turning away. Clearly he's no longer caring that he's in the presents of a stranger. He seems very undisciplined. definitely not like Sesshomaru, Sephiroth thinks to himself, before turning away.

"So, what's your name?" Kagome asks, taking a seat next to the stoic faced silver haired general.

"I am Sephiroth," the cat eyed man says. "I am pleased to make your aqantance."

Kagome smiles. "You are so formal. Hey, so this would be a weird question, but are you from the future?"

Stunned, Sephiroth blinks at her. "Yes, how did you know?"

Kagome gasps happily. "Wow! I didn't know anyone else could come through the sacred well! That is how you got here, right?" Big brown eyes blink innocently up at him, her nails digging into his arm.

Sephiroth shakes his head. "That is incorrect." At that, Kagome partially deflated, but still manages to look hopeful. "But I did arrive before a large tree. I'm not sure how that would assist whatever it is that you are trying to find out but I thought to offer would be beneficial."

Kagome blinks. "Tree? Could it be the Sacred Tree?"

"Strange..." Miroku cups his chin, closing his eyes in thought. "Why that tree?"

"That can't be just be coincidence, could it?" Sango asks.

"No such thing," Sephiroth murmurs, standing up. He looks down at the others with bright blue eyes. "There is only the will of the goddess." With that, Sephiroth moves to stand. He looks at each person individually. "I wish good health upon all of you. Good day."

Now that Sephiroth is thinking about it, it's probably in his best interest to head back to the tree so that when Shinra comes through, they wont be running around with their heads cut off. This has been an interesting adventure but Sephiroth is ready to go home. To sleep in a comfortable bed. To see Angeal and Genesis and even Zack the puppy. Train the SOLDIERS and lead the Infantry. He's even ready to have a long mind blowing conversation with his father about one obscure view on life or another.

Sephiroth is ready for normality again.


	5. Dreams

**Author's Note: Holy cow! It has been way too long! I am so sorry everyone! Please enjoy and forgive me for the wait.**

**Word count: 3,071**

**Dedicated to: CidAngel'sTears**

Night two was no better than night one. Sephiroth, although used to the harsh conditions of war; the constant threat of death or deployment, never knowing for certain what the enemy is planning, but most of all, the sleepless nights were all he can do is look at all the the sleeping SOLDIERs and Infantry and even staring at battle plans. At least then he was able to focus on something. But here, all Sephiroth has is his thoughts.

And they were disturbing.

Sephiroth shakes his head, hoping to chace away the thoughts that maybe Shinra isn't coming for him. No, that is a silly notion brought on by lack of sleep. Of course Shinra is going to come for him, they have risked everything to get him when he's over enemy lines.

But this isn't exactly the same, is it? a dark part of him thinks. All they have to do is send the Turks and they'll get to you and get you back over. This is different.

Sephiroth stands up to glare at the tree, almost hoping that maybe something will suddenly happen and then he can head home. It's not like Sephiroth is missing Angeal, Genesis and Zack, it's not that he even that he wants to get to work to do his job. No, the point of the matter is that Sephiroth has mountains of paper work each day from his many jobs in Shinra, and now when he get's back he'll have to work nonesop for a week to get it all done.

That and maybe he misses his friends, a little.

Letting out a breath, Sephiroth turns away from the stoic tree to gaze into the forest. He notes the small village nearby and then the vast layers of trees beyond.

He can still hear the demons wandering the forest, although there is very few in this particular area, but they edge close, get a whiff of something and then fall back in haste.

Sephiroth feels a headache coming on. He does not have the desire nor the patients to deal with these brainless demons and their unremarkable actions. Humans are a different story. He is immune to their stupidity. This, oh this, just grates at his already raw nerves.

A part of Sephiroth wanted to stay at that village he saved but the bigger, stronger part of him realized that he wouldn't get any sleep there either. Sephiroth can feel the harsh tenseness build up in his shoulders as his headache intensifies. Sephiroth never usually stresses unless it's during wartime.

Sephiroth wished he was in war, at least that way he knew what the hell he would and should be doing. Should he wait here for Shinra to show up, or investigate and give a nice detailed report to the Directors and the President about this time period when he gets back?

Masamune pulsates causing Sephiroth to frown.

"What is your desire now, Masamune? You have already caused nothing but trouble these last few days," he says calmly, not angered or even annoyed. Everyone thought that Masamune was just the sword his father made him and that he named it, but that is wrong. Masamune was created by his father, as was he, but Masamune told Sephiroth what her name was.

The human mind would not be able to comprehend how he can understand a pulsating sword, so he never spoke of it, nor did he care what the people made up in it's stead.

Masamune pulsates happily.

Sephiroth looks around displacemently, not really sure what to do with himself. He really should try and find someplace to sleep, but he just cant seem to find out what he wants to do. Sephiroth usually likes to think things through with logic.

This place holds none of the logic he once knew. What is he suppose to do?

"I thought you would be here," a familiar voice says. Sephiroth turns to see the strange girl that was with Sesshomaru's brother. Kagome, was it? "After you left, I got to thinking. If you're from the future, then you don't really know what's going on around here. So you're kinda like were I was a little while ago." She smiles.

Sephiroth turns completely to face her, now taking in her appearance. Her attire is nothing like what the people here wear. Why didn't he question this earlier? Sephiroth blames the lack of sleep for his lack for observation.

"You, too, are from the future?" Sephiroth asks.

"Yes," Kagome smiles again. "I'm from..." she lets out a deep breath. "A long time from now, I guess."

Sephiroth tilts his head slightly. "That is quite interesting."

"So," Kagome looks at him from the corner of her eye as she sits next to him. "You met Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Dai Youkai of the Western lands, right?" Sephiroth murmurs, staring off into the dark forest, unnatural eyes glowing in the think darkness. Kagome nods her head but stays silent for a moment, taking in the sound of the forest. Not usually one for words, Sephiroth finds the silent company to be welcoming, even from the strange future girl. Both staring off into the forest, their minds wandering to different corners of thought.

Finally, Kagome says, "It's scary, being here without anyone you know or anything you recognize."

"Is it?" Sephiroth says quietly. "I guess I never thought to be scared."

Brown eyes turn to him. "You are very strange, Sephiroth. I know you are not a demon, but why is your eyes like that? Or, is eyes like that normal for the people of your time period?"

Sephiroth shakes his head, bangs swinging at his chin. "No, my father is a brilliant scientist of my era. The smartest man alive, some say. I was born in a test tube, made up of my father's DNA and his wife, my mother. He altered some of my DNA to make me a better warrior, to make me a SOLDIER. The first ever. Mako was put inside my body even before the fetal stage."

"Mako? What's that?" Kagome asks.

"Mako is the liquified form of the Lifestream," Sephiroth tells her.

Kagome makes a face. "And Lifestream?"

Now Sephiroth looks at her. Does her people not know about the planet's lifestream? With a great deal of patience, Sephiroth explains, "Lifestream is the current of memories that fuels the planet. It's what allows things to grow and to be born. It flows beneath the surface of the planet. The Company harvests it and turns it into energy."

"'The Company?'" Kagome repeats.

Sephiroth nods. "Shinra Electric Power Company. It's the people I work for, I am a General in their army."

Kagome's mouth forms an 'o'. A spark of intrest flickers in those deep brown eyes. She leans close, elbows on her knees. "That is so cool. A real General? So you must be pretty important."

Sephiroth nods. "There are those in the world that would say that."

Kagome looks out over the line of trees, listening to the forest; the shift in the trees, twigs snapping and figures rustling. Sephiroth looks in the direction of the village nearby, the sounds of people calling Kagome's name in the distance.

"Your friends are looking for you," Sephiroth tells the small brown haired girl. She waves her hand as if she isnt concerned about it.

"They can wait a moment," she turns to the white haired man, with warm, gentle eyes. "Sephiroth, why don't you stay with us tonight? No one would dare attack the village with Inuyasha here. He's kinda renown around here as someone not to mess with." she laughs, probably remembering something with great mirth. She slaps her thighs and stands up, offering a hand to the stationary general.

A part of Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to stay where he was, close his eyes and continue to listen to the sounds of the forest. But the other part of him wanted to relax and not have to keep alert and watchful throughout the night. But Sephiroth shouldn't trust these people so easily. Hojo would be so mad at him for his indecision.

Sephiroth takes Kagomes' offered hand and stands. "Very well, residency for a night will not kill me." And follows her back to the village.

Sephiroth lets out a small breath, whether it was of annoyance or stress; either way he lets it out. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango look to their company with mixed feelings.

Kagome is happy that he's here. She feels better than having him stay out in the woods alone at night. Sure he's really strange and is definitely taking this whole gone-back-to-the-past thing. Although, he seems quite adamant to not tell too much about when exactly he came from. Kagome knows for sure that it's no where near her time, that's for sure.

Inuyasha gets a bad feeling from their strange guest. He's certainly not human, without a doubt, but he's not a demon. This... _Sephiroth _is not something that Inuyasha has ever had to deal with before. Although he doubts it, there is a good chance that Myoga could know something about this strange man. Where he came from? When he came from? What he is? But until then, he's going to keep his eye on the stoic man.

Shippo is greatly intimidated. The man has an emotionless stare, nearly void of life. Almost like he is on autopilot. Every time the man speaks, Shippo can feel the hairs on his tail stand up on end. Something is definitely wrong with this guy.

Miroku can sense the strange aura coming from the long haired man. He's curious about the man's past, but there is something... unapproachable about the man. Something that discourages him from asking about it. He can't sense any malicious intent from the man, but he's been wrong before.

Sango by far is the least suspicious, excluding Kagome. They way she sees it, if Sephiroth was up to no good, than he would have at least shown some sort of sign that he isn't as noble as he appears to be. Sango takes pride in her many years as a demon slayer, and would like to believe that she is a good judge of character. Sure, he's not the most friendly man, and he has a weird way of talking, but neither of those are crimes or cause for worry. She wont let her guard down just yet but doesn't mean she should hold him at arm's length.

Sephiroth, on the other hand, can feel the tension in the room.

"Understand that I am no harm to you, should you not attempt to harm me," Sephiroth says to the group. His odd blue eyes turn to the bright fire in the center of the room.

Inuyasha huffs, crossing his arms over his chest, turning his back to them. "Whatever, just don't try anything fishy, bub."

"Inuyasha," Kagome glares, "leave him alone. I invited him to join us for the night. The least you could do was try to be hospitable."

Gold eyes narrow more as they turn to the miko. "Kagome, what is with you and helping every single person we have ever; and could ever, come across in this journey we are going on. We are suppose to be gathering the sacred jew shards and defeating Naraku." He turns his body to face her. "Are you stupid, Kagome?"

The curly haired girl huffs in annoyance. "I didn't forget anything, Inuyasha. Anyway, Sephiroth, could I ask you something about when you got that here?"

The general nods. "You may."

"You mentioned earlier, when we first met, that Inuyasha was a hanyou and Sesshomaru's brother, right?" Kagome asks.

Sephiroth nods, recalling this event. "I did. What of it?"

"How do you know Sesshomaru?"

Her question, though innocent, draws the attention of all her companions. All of them waiting for his answer, even the stubborn younger brother of the mentioned party. Sephiroth can't help but wonder why this would be important in any way. Is Sesshomaru not seen often? It was by the will of the goddess that Sephiroth ran into him the other day, he did not seek the Dai Youki out.

"I just met him on a whim," Sephiroth tells them. "We had a minor altercation and then went our separate ways."

Shippo's eyes become the size of saucers. "You fought Sesshomaru?" he gasps. Sephiroth nods. "And lived?"

Sephiroth raises a fine gray eyebrow. "Of course, Shippo. How would I be here with you otherwise?"

"Yeah, Shippo, don't ask stupid questions!" Inuyasha snaps, then turns to the guest for the night. "You fought with Sesshomaru? Where are your wounds?"

This irks Sephiroth a bit. Do they doubt his abilities? Sephiroth has been underestimated before and he has always proved them wrong. Thinking back to the other male's pose, Sephiroth can understand their confuse. Sesshomaru seems to be quite a force to reckon with.

A _Dai Youkai._

Demon lord, huh?

Sephiroth has been so jittery these last few days, always leaving before he can get to know people. He did that with Sango, Shippo and Miroku, then with Sesshomaru and Rin, the with those people in the village he saved and he can tell he's going to do it again to these people. He's never been in this situation before... maybe he's reacting all wrong...?

"Sephiroth?" Miroku says softly, his voice kind. "Are you okay?"

Sephiroth nods, trying to stomp down the urge to get up a leave again.

A drifter, Sephiroth thinks. From another of those old books his father had given him. A lone drifter that did good deeds, met amazing people, but left before he could get too attached.

"Yes, but lack of sleep has made me less of myself. I would like to turn in early," Sephiroth says, eyes gazing into the flames.

"Of course," Kagome says. "Maybe we should all get some sleep."

Inuyasha humphs, moving to sit by the door, closing his eyes. Miroku leans against one of the walls, Kirara grows tremendously in size for Sango to lay on, and Kagome lays out a sleeping mat for her and Shippo to share. Almost like second nature.

Sephiroth copies Miroku and Inuyasha and presses himself into a corner, making him able to see the entire room clearly and wait until the fire dies down to a low flicker. Sephiroth can't get his nerves to quit buzzing. Exhaustion keeps washing over him in waves, each one crashing into him, sending him closer and closer to the edge. Until eventually, he falls over and the fire flickers out.

Sephiroth looks out over the open field, the moon shining down on him, bathing him in the beautiful moonlight. Nothing around him is familiar, but he's not concerned about it. For once, he doesn't have to be on his toes, ready to jump head first into whatever stands before him; a new battle, a war, a loss. Anything he always had to be ready for. He had to quickly adapt. Now,_ now,_ he can relax, under the moonlight and reflect.

"Sephiroth?" a voice calls out to him.

"Rin?" Sephiroth turns around, expecting to see the small girl that seems to be occupying his dreams recently, but turns to see the Dai Youkai of the Wester lands. His eyes glowing a dim silver in the moonlight.

"No," the white haired demon says monotone. "I was able to intercept you this time."

Sephiroth raises an eyebrow. "'Intercept' you say?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru says. "It seems you somehow bewitched her while she slept." There was a hint of accusation.

Sephiroth blinks in confusion. "There was no bewitching on my end. That was merely a strange dream..." Sephiroth shakes his head, there is no reason he should have to explain a dream to a dream.

"Look at me." The command makes Sephiroth freeze. There is a strange tightness in his stomach, an unfamiliar jump in his heart speed. Normally, he would begrudgingly or even challengingly follow a command of another, whether he respected them or not. But something about now is different. Sephiroth almost wanted to obey happily.

He reigns in his emotions, looking up to the demon, through long silver eyelashes.

Sesshomaru tilts his head at the sight. Glowing blue eyes, pupils slitted unnaturally, shine through thick eyelashes at him. A very subtle challenge in those depths. Just like the first time they met, this man is not normal.

A general, he had said. An army general. From an army he's never heard of. Like that human girl that his foolish younger brother is infatuated with, this man is not of this time.

There is a long silence between them. Finally, Sesshomaru says, "You didn't know that you were pulling her to your mind." It wasn't a question, it was more like an observation. Sephiroth tilts his head up and looks at the demon.

"I did not." Sephiroth looks away, suddenly feeling revealed. Like he bore his heart in three simple words. And those weren't even words that would normally mean much more than what they are perceived as.

Sesshomaru senses the change in the other man. His youkai stirs, something drawing it's attention. A warmth flushes over the Dai Youkai's body, something he's never felt until now. Before he can stop himself, he steps closer. "I will find you, and we will speak."

Before Sephiroth can even process what was said, the dream shatters and cat eyes open, looking around the dark room. Six other breathing patterns in the room with him. Moonlight shines through the windows, allowing Sephiroth to see Kagome and her friends, sleeping. Sleep tugs at the edges of the general's mind, but he stays awake. Not knowing how to feel about this dream.

Sephiroth only hopes that Shinra finds him again soon.


	6. Loveless

**Author's Note: The poem was found online. I didn't get it through memory. I own nothing!**

**Word count: 3,369**

**Dedicated to: CidAngel'sTears**

Kagome glances over to the silver haired general nervously. Dark rings around his eyes, and a very visible tention to his back, like he's running on overdrive. It's near painfully obvious that the man hasn't gotten much sleep lately, and Kagome can't help but worry. Inuyasha is worried too, but for an entirely different reason. This man is acting like a frightened animal and if he loses any sense of mental stability, he might turn violent.

Inuyasha unconsciously holds Tetsuiga closer to him. He will protect his friends. From everyone.

It takes all of Sephiroth's focus to not let his eyes drop. If he is pulling people into his head, then he needs to stay awake until Hojo finds him and somehow makes all of this stop. Sephiroth doesn't understand how he pulled poor Rin into his mind but he certainly doesn't want to do it with anyone else. Strange, though, why that girl? Of all people? Sephiroth cannot remember ever doing anything remotely similar at home, so what is it here that makes it possible?

Could it be the demons?

Sephiroth's mind immediately travels to the golden eyed _Dai Youkai. _

Was it really just a dream last night, or did Sesshomaru somehow block whatever mental signal that Rin was picking up from Sephiroth and invite himself in instead? Can someone really have that kind of power?

Sephiroth stands, swaying a bit from head rush, but manages to steady himself. He turns to Kagome, "I have burdened you all with my presence for too long. I should best be on my way."

There he goes again, trying to avoid as much human contact as possible. But now he has a reason for it; he has seemingly no control over his powers anymore. It has to be this place, these people, that make weird things happen.

Surely Shinra is freaking out over the loss of one of their top generals. Angeal and Genesis must be undoubtably worried for him. Hojo too. Sephiroth is his son and his greatest experiment, after all.

"What?" Kagome says shocked. "No, no, you are no burden to us. You don't have to go. Besides, what will you do?"

Sephiroth is quiet for a moment, wondering where he would go or what he would do. His eyes travels to the east, a yearning to head in that direction, some almost uncontrollable desire to head that way.

"To the east," Sephiroth says softly, exhaustion evident in his voices. "There is a force pulling me to the east."

"East?" Shippo echoes.

"What is to the east?" Miroku asks.

Sephiroth gets a far away look, almost as if on autopiolet, his eyes widen; pupils dilate, "Sesshomaru."

That simple name comes out in a whisper. Inuyasha moves toward Sephiroth, a frown marring his face. "Sesshomaru? What do you want from him?" Suspicion evident in his voice.

Sephiroth closes his eyes very slowly and when he opens them, his once vibrant blue eyes have dulled significantly. The urge to go east becomes almost too unbearable. Sephiroth begins to feel a throbbing in his head, and a fatigue that he knows only accompanies from low mako levels.

"I don't know..." Sephiroth rubs his temples. "I just have to go."

"Sephiroth, are you okay?" Sango asks.

Sephiroth shakes his head, and starts to move in that direction. He can feel his mind shutting down, and soon his body will follow. The lack of sleep is speeding up Sephiroth's mako consumption and he's getting close to empty.

"Wait!" Kagome calls, running up to the swaying general. "Sephiroth, let us come with you."

"What?" Inuysha snaps. "No! We have to look for the sacred jewel shards and stop Naraku! We don't have time to help every single person, demon, human, etc., when ever they need it!"

"Yeah," Sango says, "I can't believe it but I agree with Inuyasha, it's because we spend so much time helping that we are so far behind Naraku."

Kagome gives Miroku a desperate look. He smiles and moves to Kagome, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I agree with Kagome."

"Of course you do," Inuyasha grumbles.

"Sephiroth may need out help," Shippo says, hopping onto Kagome's shoulder. "That's three-to-two, we win. We help."

Inuyasha groans loudly and Sango shrugs. "They got us, Inuyasha." Inuyasha groans again. The group runs after Sephiroth who didn't stop to listen to their argument.

* * *

They walk east for about half the day, Sephiroth slowly getting less and less lucid. His movements sluggish less his eyes nearing a gray, lifeless color. The groups unease mounts, growing more and more in intensity.

The sun is the highest it can be in the sky when Inuyasha catches wind of Sesshomaru. But only moments before said demon appears before them. The brothers stare at each other but the first to look away is Sesshomaru, whom looks to Sephiroth, taking in his newly haggard appearance and the vacant eyes.

Sesshomaru's youkai immediately becomes deressed, saying what Sesshomaru doesn't want to hear, **"Mate. Mate is dying. Must save Mate."**

Sesshomaru looks into those usually captivating eyes, now gray and lifeless, stare back at him.

"Sephiroth," Sesshomaru says, barely audible strain in his voice. "What hinders you?"

Sephiroth, shakes his head dazedly. "My body runs on three... different forms of energy. One from consumption, one from repose, and an unnatural form; yet universal, is mako." Sephiroth says slowly, like he hasn't the energy to speak. A bitter smile crosses his face. "I am currently running on one."

Rin runs past Sesshomaru to Sephiroth, grabbing hold of Sephiroth's hand. She looks up at him with big scared eyes.

"Sephiroth? Will you die?" The little human says, brown eyes wide.

The silver haired general drops to his knees before the small girl, an uneasy smile on his face. He pats the top of her head and says so softly only the demons and Rin could hear him, "Yes."

Sesshomau's youkai roars in grief at that, but his outward appearance doesn't change. Rin's eyes water, a small, "why?" comes from her.

Sephiroth's smile turns humorless. "The only one that I can live solely on is mako, and that is unobtainable here. Unless, my father comes soon, I will not live to see night fall."

An unsettling feeling washes over the group, even Inuyasha looks away, but not from his elder brother. Inuyasha is confused by the relationship these two could, or do, possibly have.

No one knows what to say. All of them are uncomfortable now, except Rin, who is crying into Sephiroth's shoulder, the older man seems to not notice, his eyes getting darker.

"What can we do?" Kagome says softly, her own eyes brimming with tears.

Sephiroth closes his eyes in exhaustion for a moment, like its getting harder to even think now. Sesshomaru can feel his youkai yowling in grief and sadness on the inside, so violently that he is practically shaking on the outside. There is a visible tension to his back and shoulders.

All Sesshomaru can think of is his dad. That somehow, Inu no Taisho, the great and feared demon lord of the west, would know how to to fix this. Strange, Sesshomaru thinks bitterly, that at a time like this Sesshomaru's brain goes to the parent that is dead, not the one that is still alive.

Maybe it's because out of both of his parents, Inu no Taisho would be the one to understand.

"Yes," Sephiroth says again, his voice laced with fatigue. Then suddenly, his entire posture changes. His back straightens, muscles tightened, and his eyes begin to brim with life. "I will not die on my knees. I will die as a warrior should; on his feet and in the thick of battle."

Inuyasha feels a flash of understanding, washing over him. The warrior in him sees the need to not die on ones back, instead he too would rather die on his feet. Old age is not an option for him. Just like his father, Inuyasha isn't going to die submitting to anything, even death.

Sesshomaru himself can understand the desire to die as a warrior should. As a general it is natural to not want to submit, but no matter how prideful Sesshomaru is, Sephiroth is his mate. Sesshomaru's youkai has already recognized it as such and there is no way for him to deny it. But would Sesshomaru be able to fight and kill his own mate?

Sesshomaru would never let anyone hurt his mate, but does that extend to himself? The mere thought of hurting his own mate brings a pain to his chest and an angry growl from his youkai.

If anyone should put down his mate, it is only right that it be him.

"General Sephiroth!"

Sesshomaru is jolted into awareness by an unfamiliar voice. Turning around he watches as a tall male; his face covered by some metal helmet, a tight blue shirt, shoulder paldrons, a big metal band around his waist and baggy pants. He breaks into a sprint toward the group, a sword on his back.

"Huh?" Sephiroth squints at the male as he gets closer. "Have we met?"

The male, now more clearly by his voice to be a young man, runs up to the dazed general, confused. He gives the two groups of humans and demons a weary look before turning to Sephiroth. "Uhh, no, General. I... we were looking for you. I came to bring you home."

"Wait," Sango says, stepping forward. "You are from Sephiroth's time?"

"Uhh," he looks at her. "Yes. I'm in his division of the army." Then he turns back to the general, his back ramrod straight and he salutes. "We need to go back. Sir? Are you... are you okay?"

Sephiroth blinks very slowly. "Who is your commanding officer?"

"Uh, 2nd class Roger Williams, sir."

Sephiroth smiles lightly. "At ease. No, I mean of this mission. Who is at the helm, so to speak?"

"Oh," the boy says. "Professor Hojo, sir. General Hewley, General Rhapsodos and General Hawk are all here as well, sir," he hesitates. "Sir, are you sure you are okay?"

"No," Sephiroth says softly. "Get Professor Hojo here immediately. Tell him I will die of mako withdraw very soon."

The boy just stares at him for a moment, as if not sure what to do with this information. Quietly, he says, "Sir?"

"Are you deaf?" Inuyasha snaps. "Your boss is dying and needs help."

The boy snaps to attention. "Yes sir! G-General, please, hang on. I'll be back soon!" With that the boy turns on his knees and sprints, far faster than a normal human boy should, in the direction he appeared from.

There is a moment of silence before a hissing sound fills the air. Sesshomaru watches as Sephiroth turns his head upward, letting the breeze blow through his hair. He feels the tension form between his shoulders.

"Sephiroth?" Rin says softly. "Will this Hojo guy be able to save you?"

Sephiroth lowers himself to the grassy field, very slowly and with clear difficulty. He lets out a strained sigh once he's sitting. "He can, if anyone can."

There a few collective sighs of relief from Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and Sango. Inuyasha relaxes slightly, looking down at the strange man, who although very suspicious looks so tired, but at the same time, so peaceful. Inuyasha then looks to his brother, who is watching the man on the ground with an unreadable expression on his face. Sesshomaru definately not acting normal, that's for certain.

Sesshomaru steps closer and lowers himself in front of Sephiroth. "How long do you have left now, Sephiroth?"

The silver haired general leans back on his hands, giving Sesshomaru a half lidded look, that look makes Sesshomaru's inner youkai growl in desire. But the Dai Youkai has to shake the feelings away before he tries anything that neither of them are ready for. No matter how much his youkai wants to rut, there is no way he is going to blindly follow his hormones like an inmature child.

"How long?" Sephiroth repeats, closing his eyes slowly. "Not long now."

The next few minutes are tense. All have sat themselves around the quiet General, whose only indication of life is the shallow breaths he gives off every few seconds. After a couple of minutes, there is a humming in the distance. Sephiroth opens his black eyes.

"They come." He leans forward, his skin near see-through and gray with illness.

Sesshomaru looks off the distance to see a metal boxed thing soaring through the air toward them. That puts all those of the feudal era on edge. Kagome looks shocked.

"Is that a helicopter?" She asks.

Sephiroth nods. With trembling hands, he struggles to undo the buttons on his jacket. The helicopter lands a few yards off and the door immediately slides open. The first ones to exit is two men, one wearing an outfit identical to the young boy but his shirt is black. Same with the other, but a bright crimson jacked trails behind him. Neither have helmets on, their concern bared naked for anyone to see as they rushed toward their fallen friend.

The red head gets to the fallen general first. "Sephiroth? Oh goddess."

"Here," the other says, kneeling down in front of Sephiroth. He reaches forward to help him unbutton his jacket. "Let me help you."

"Angeal? Genesis?" Sephiroth's eyes lull back and forth, his words slurring.

"Shh," Angeal says. "Don't talk. Save your energy."

The red head stands up and turns toward the helicopter. "Yo, Hojo! Hurry, Sephiroth looks about to keel over any second now."

An older man, clearly human makes his way toward the group. He's hunched over with long, graying black hair and a lab coat. A woman follows after him with a briefcase in her hand. They stalk past the stunned of demons and humans to the weak general.

Angeal takes Sephiroth's jacket and moves away, with Genesis.

Sephiroth lays on his side, looking up at his father with half lidded eyes. Hojo kneels down next to him with an unreadable look on his face. He grabs Sephiroth's chin and looks into his eyes, with a calculating look.

"My boy, how close to death are you?"

Sephiroth blinks very slowly. "Breaths."

Hojo nods. The woman, Shalua, opens the briefcase and pulls out a needle, three others still in there, and hands it to Hojo. The calculating Professor takes Sephiroth's arm and injects the blue liquid into Sephiroth's body. The white haired man's body completely relaxes and his eyes close. Very carefully, one after another, Hojo injects the mako into Sephiroth, and the man doesn't move once through the entire thing.

After Hojo injects the last needle filled with mako into Sephiroth and hands it off to Shalua, he turns to watch his son's impassive face. A few moments of silence goes by before Miroku, uncomfortable about the silence, inquires, "Will Sephiroth be okay?"

Hojo huffs, turning to look at the dark haired man. "Of course he will, you imbecile. Sephiroth is not some weak incompitant fool," Hojo snaps, then adds begrudgingly, "Although he sometimes acts like it."

Miroku looks a mixture of shock and confusion at what Hojo said to him. Angeal steps forward and puts his hand on the munk's shoulder. "What Hojo is trying to say, is that Sephiroth is tough. Something like this wont be the end of him." Miroku looks up at the impressive looking man in awe at how he is outwardly very intimidating but when he speaks, it's very clear that he a kind person.

"Right," Genesis moves over to Sephiroth, looking down at him with a thoughful look. He lowers himself and begins to recite a poem he knows very well.

_"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_  
_The goddess descends from the sky_  
_Wings of light and dark spread afar_  
_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

_"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_  
_The goddess descends from the sky_

_"Wings of light and dark spread afar_  
_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting_

_"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_  
_We seek it thus, and take it to the sky_  
_Ripples form on the water's surface_  
_The wandering soul knows no rest._

_"The infinite mystery_  
_The gift of the goddess is what the three men seek_  
_But their fates are scattered by war_

_"One becomes a hero, one wanders the land_  
_And the last is taken prisoner_

_"But the three are still bound by a solemn oath_  
_To seek the answer together, once again_

_"There is no hate, only joy_  
_For you are beloved by the goddess_  
_Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds_

_"Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_  
_Pride is lost_  
_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_

_"Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded_  
_His life is saved, however_  
_By a woman of the opposing nation_

_"He begins a life of seclusion with her_  
_Which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss_

_"But as happiness grows, so does guilt_  
_Of not fulfilling the oath to his friends_

_"My friend, do you fly away now?_  
_To a world that abhors you and I?_  
_All that awaits you is a somber morrow_  
_No matter where the winds may blow_

_"My friend, your desire_  
_Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess_

_"Even if the morrow is barren of promises_  
_Nothing shall forestall my return_

_"As the war sends the world hurtling towards destruction_  
_The prisoner departs with his newfound love_  
_And embarks on a new journey_

_"He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss_  
_And the oath that he swore to his friends_

_"Though no oath is shared between the lovers_  
_In their hearts they know they will meet again_

_"My friend, the fates are cruel_  
_There are no dreams, no honor remains_  
_The arrow has left the bow of the goddess_

_"My soul, corrupted by vengeance_  
_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey_  
_In my own salvation_  
_And your eternal slumber"_

Genesis smiles at that, as if the ironry wasn't as true as if could have been, if they hadn't been fast enough to here when they did. The horrible face of the matter is if they didn't get here on time, Sephiroth would be dead and the mere thought feels strange and unbelieveable. But he continues to recite Loveless:

_"Legend shall speak_  
_Of sacrifice at world's end_  
_The wind sails over the water's surface_  
_Quietly, but surely_

_"Even if the morrow is barren of promises_  
_Nothing shall forestall my return_  
_To become the dew that quenches the land_  
_To spare the sands, the seas, the skies_  
_I offer thee this silent sacrifice"_

Kagome and her friends along with Sesshomaru and his followers stare at the red haired man quietly. An undenyable power coming from that poem. Something definately not of this world has attatched itself to the poem. The "Goddess" that is frequently mentioned in the poem almost seems to flood into this world with those words alone.

Sesshomaru's youkai rumbles contently. A great peace befalling the group.

"Genesis," Sephiroth says softly, opeing his now light blue eyes. Their glow not quite what they were before, but a definate inprovement from before.

"Yes, friend?" Genesis says as Angeal kneals next to the red head to stare at the white haired general.

Sephiroth slowly sits himself up and looks at each of his best friends in turns, his eyes landing on Genesis. "Quit reading Loveless to me while I rest, it gives me strange dreams."


	7. To the loyalty of the Firsts

**A/N: So, it's been like forever since I last updated any of my stories so I figured now is a good time to just keep the ball rolling. I haven't had much motivation to continue my stories. That'll change, I'll try my hardest to finish these stories.**

**Word Count: 2,499**

Genesis smiles lightly, strained, reaching out to lightly pet down the dazed general's immaculate silver hair. Angeal moves to Sephiroth's other side, looking relaxed.

"So, who are your friends, Sephiroth?" Angeal asks.

After quiet greetings, Hojo grabs Sephiroth's wrist and feels his pulse, then checks his eyes and ears.

Seemingly satisfied, Hojo rises to his feet. "Alright, Sephiroth, it's time to return home."

Sesshomaru jolts inwardly, but his facial expression remains neutral. "You will leave now?"

Sephiroth slowly climbs to his feet, shaking his head when Angeal and Genesis move to help, rejecting them with a quiet, "I can do it myself." Once he's stable on his feet, he puts his coat back on, slowly, but gracefully. He looks at Sesshomaru with a blank expression, seemingly trying to keep complete control of his emotions, something he didn't have before. "Yes."

"Oh," Kagome says softly. "Well, it was.. really nice to meet you, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth looks over at Kagome and she spots a deep sadness in his eyes. Like there was something he wanted to say, something that he wouldn't want to say anyway but had to nearly unquenchable need to say it. He closes his eyes and looks away, visible strain on his face, for a moment, a single moment, before it is gone and the blank face returns.

Forebodingly, he says, "We will see each other again."

While Kagome and Shippo look hopeful, Muroku can't help but feel that the next time they see Sephiroth, he will not be on their side. Angeal and Genesis look to one another thinking the same thing. Sephiroth couldn't bring himself to look at Rin or Sesshomaru, knowing that the Dai Youkai will be a formidable opponent, even for a First class and that, should the time come, Sephiroth may have to do battle with the Demon Lord of the Western lands.

Sephiroth did not know these people, he trusted none of them, but there was no doubt that something grew him to the golden eyed demon lord. Sephiroth has a feeling it is the same thing that draws him to Angeal and Genesis. The raw physical strength and ability. None would even dare get intimidated or stand down from a challenge he would offer and there was a chance that each of them could beat him.

Sephiroth didn't necessary like any of the people from this time. He certainly didn't hate them, but he wasn't quick to trust or to like. He was more okay with the fact that they knew nothing of him, that he meant nothing to them. Sephiroth was not a name that striked fear or love in their hearts, or even like. Sephiroth wasn't known here, and outside a this few group of people and that one village, no one knew he even existed. Sephiroth floated through this life looking for that lack of presence. He was always the center of attention, that suddenly have no one give two fucks about it was a refreshing feeling.

For once, it was nice to not be hated.

Not by enemies for blowing up their town or killing their leaders or killing their friends.

Not by allies for having so much power or being completely unobtainable or even cold in person.

Not by bystanders that look on in fear and awe by the mysterious General Sephiroth with which they can't even begin to understand.

And not by himself, whose entire existence has meant nothing. Sephiroth is not a person, he has always been a weapon for Shinra and for the people.

The only people that Sephiroth liked, was his First Class. They knew the real him. They knew he wasn't perfect or necessarily cold hearted either. They knew it was hard for him to love or show positive emotions. They knew he wasn't good with people, only with rough, tired military men whose only concern is the number of people they want to kill that day. They knew that outside of killing and being the worlds idol or pariah, he didn't exist.

Other than with the First class. Because of them, he was...is able to exist.

Sephiroth looks back at Rin's big brown eyes, for a moment, he looks confused. Sephiroth has always had difficultly reading intent from people, especially if it's not malicious.

Sephiroth looks away, the last thing he wants to see is the happiness in Rin's eyes that he's okay. Because the horrible truth is, now that Sephiroth is okay, Rin and Kagome and all the others are in danger.

Two groups, one of Second class and one of Third class with a Second leading them, runs out of the forest towards the trio of Firsts. Sephiroth straightens up, looking like the cold, emotionless man he is known to be. "All SOLDIERs return to base camp. We will await there for further orders from Shinra."

All the Seconds and Thirds salute. "Sir!"

"Move out," Sephiroth orders, and they all head back towards the way of the tree Sephiroth had appeared from. They radio in for other groups to return to base as well. Dutifully, Sephiroth turns to Hojo. "Professor, we should return you and Shalua to base as well."

Hojo looks amused. "Oh, Sephiroth you sure like your acts. And if I should wish to stay and learn more about this place?"

Sephiroth doesn't miss a beat. "Then I would have to advise you against that, Professor, for I'm sure the President will wish to hear my report in the presence of his Directors and it would be prudent to not waste his time."

Hojo looks at Sephiroth with curious contemplation. "Very well." he smiles. "Let us return, then."

Sephiroth looks back over his shoulder to see a pair of golden eyes trained on him. They are sharp and alert. Like he may know the reason for Sephiroth's hesitation; if he does then he will know to be weary, and if he doesn't, then he'll know soon enough. The wind caresses long strands of snow white hair, ruffling short bangs, but not obscuring those sharp unnatural eyes.

"We have to talk," Sesshomaru says in that commanding voice.

Sephiroth pauses, looking at the white haired Dai Youkai. He opens his mouth, about to ask what for, but then the dreams come flooding back to him. His eyes flicker to Hojo, who was watching their exchange curiously. If Hojo knows he will definitely want to do some test and experiments. Maybe it was this place that made Sephiroth's mind reach out for Rin's mind.

"Very well, we shall talk. But we cannot do so now, my apologies but I have obligations that I must uphold, prior," Sephiroth says softly.

Sephiroth looks away, helping Hojo and Shalua onto the helicopter before he and his two best friends climb on. Once the door is shut and everyone is buckled in, the Turk Two Gun brings it into the air. Sephiroth forces himself to not look down, to not look at the people the blindly took care of him and showed an ounce of compassion that couldn't be requited.

(Sesshomaru X Sephiroth)

All of the Directors, President and Vice President clap when the silver haired General marches proudly into the room with Professor next to him; albeit the Vice a bit less about the return of the general but more so the _what happened_ before the general's return. Sephiroth tips his head down respectfully, mentally still tired from the his lack of sleep and low mako levels.

"Welcome back, Sephiroth, welcome back," The President smiles jubilantly. He walks over to the tall silver haired man and pats his arms, a big smile across his face. "You did it, my boy!"

"'Did'?" Sephiroth echos, sitting in his seat, while Hojo sits next to him. The President waddles his way to the head of the table.

The President waves him away. "Not important for the time being. Now, tell us about your experience, tell us about this place."

Sephiroth stares at each of the different Directors in turn, telling them all the facts that he learned during his... trip. He kept all of his feelings out of the story, he talked about the words he learned and the different types of demons, he talked about the land and the people, talked about their primitive lifestyle and their ability to use powers that are abnormal to most humans.

"I met a particular group of humans and demons that traveled together. Understandably, that is unheard of for these people; there was a cat demon with two tails, a little thing about the size of a house cat, there was a fox demon that had humanoid qualities but was very small, there was a demon boy who was half human as well, and then a girl-" Sephiroth falters. He calculate the probability of Kagome being from a different time too being important. He knew that her being from a different time even from the different time they have already started to experience. If he told them, Hojo may... Hojo may...

Sephiroth shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He mumbled a quiet apology before continuing, "A girl that has the power of a Priestess. And that's it."

"What about that that little girl and the man in white?" Hojo asks, his lips curving up slightly in a cold smirk.

Sephiroth closes his eyes, trying to stop the raging headache that's making its way to the forefront of his mind. "There is nothing significant of the young human girl and the white haired man is a demon, specifically the elder brother to the half human, half demon."

Sephiroth rubs his temples lightly as Heidgger asks, "And militarily speaking, what are their defenses?"

The cat eyed man pauses, looking up at the old war general. "No army that I know of beyond possible local militia. Although all of the villages are far between, there is vast amounts of forests that surrounding the area that I visited."

"How many species are there of theses... demons?" Scarlett asks. "What are their strengths and weaknesses?"

Sephiroth tries to think hard, but his mind is drawing a blank. He really didn't give much thought to the demons and their weaknesses. He vaguely remembers fighting any of them. Knowing that that answer would not suffice, he hesitantly says, "The majority of the ones that I faced were abrasive and loud. They are used to being stronger than normal humans and are quick to underestimate their opponents."

"Intellectual levels?" Hojo asks.

"Varies," Sephiroth says. "Some are below average and others are highly intelligent and capable of incredible feats."

Like Sesshomaru, Sephiroth thinks, looking down at his hands in his lap. They were pale and discolored slightly from his lack of natural energy. Sesshomaru was able to block some kind of mental link from Sephiroth to Rin. Which in and of itself is still kind of weird. As long as Sephiroth can remember, he's never been able to do that. Maybe it was the time. If it continues to happen, Sephiroth will-albeit begrudgingly- seek out Hojo's aid.

There is a moment of silence before the President finally says, "And the land itself? You said there was lots of forests."

Sephiroth nods affirmative. "Yes, sir. Vast and thick."

President Shinra nods, pleased. "Anything else you noticed?"

"A wide mountain range to the east. I could hear many different streams and rivers. The forests are thick and homes to lots of demons." The President looks thoughtful so Sephiroth adds, "Very green, sir."

President Shinra smiles at that. "Atta boy, Sephiroth. I knew it. From the first time I saw you as a little bundle in Gast's arms, I knew you were find it for me. I knew you would be the one to make me the most proud."

"Yeah," says Rufus, "it's not like he has a brilliant son who's sixteen and in college." Blue eyes roll skyward.

Sephiroth stares at the Vice President, waiting to see if anyone else will acknowledge what the young Shinra or what he said, but when no one even looks at him, Sephiroth asks the President, "What is it that I supposedly found?"

President Shinra beams. "The Promised Lands!"

A cold chill runs through the silver haired general. "No sir. I believe that the one who made this possible was Professor Hojo." No, Sephiroth wasn't being modest, he wasn't being bashful. If Sephiroth takes credit for finding this place, then he will also be the one responsible for a lot of unnecessary killing.

The President couldn't argue with that. "Good job, Hojo."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

Sephiroth stands slowly. "May I be excused? I am currently unfit to continue in this meeting."

"Of course," President Shinra beams, "go and rest, Hero."

Sephiroth cringes inwardly at the word before leaving the room. Sephiroth rushes down to the First class floor and is immediately greeted warmly and affectionately by all the Firsts present. They all express their concern for his absence and well being.

"Are you okay, General?" First class Banderman asks.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" First class Harolds moves to Sephiroth's side. "You look like you're about to pass out."

A tiny smile touches Sephiroth's lips. "I'll be fine, after I rest."

Two Firsts stand from where they were sitting on the plush couch in the First class lounge. There is a big assortment of couches and arm chairs, a tv, dart board, chess set and other things to help them relax after a stressful day at work, or life, depending on how though.

Sephiroth smiles lightly. Usually he doesn't do this, but on special days like today where he needs to feel safe, Sephiroth curls up on the couch and closes his eyes. The gentle and protective presence of his First class around him. He feels their stares. They're worried, but forever loyal. If Shinra told them to go left and Sephiroth told them to go right, then they'd fall off the right side of the planet were it flat.

Slowly, the looks went away and the Firsts in the room continued with what they were doing. Playing games, talking about their day, doing their paperwork, complaining about this or that, taunting each other, the television was on low, commenting on promising Seconds or Thirds, and finally standing vigilant over their sleeping general who accepted all the noise and let it lull him to sleep.


End file.
